fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Before Time: Battle Network Battle Chip Library
Battle Chips are the battle data programs Operators equip their NetNavis with to battle against viruses and other NetNavis. Battle Chips are categorized in three categories: Standard, Mega and Giga class chips. Battle Chip Rules There are certain rules to follow when using Battle Chips. 1. Each Battle Chip can only be used once per NetBattle and virus busting. In order to be used again the Battle Chip must be inserted into a Chip Recharger to recover the chip's data and allow it to be used again. 2. There is a 3 second cool down time after the downloaded Battle Chip is used. During this three second span another Battle Chip of different code/type cannot be downloaded. 3. Each Battle Chip is coded with a certain letter code. Since each code has a different input data, different Battle Chips cannot be slotted in at once unless they share the same code. Example: Cannon, code B can be slotted in along with Barrier, code B. 4. Despite the code on the Battle Chips, two similar Battle Chips can be slotted in at once. Example: Cannon, code B can be slotted in along with Cannon, code A. 5. Some Battle Chips are restricted to certain Navis and series. Standard Class Standard class chips are the most common types of Battle Chips. * Cannon 40 *---- Transforms your buster into a cannon until ammo runs out. * M-Cannon 120 ***-- Transforms your buster into a cannon until ammo runs out. * Vulcan1 10 *---- Transforms your buster into a gatlic gun until ammo runs out. *NEW Vulcan2] 20 **--- Transforms your buster into a gatlic gun until ammo runs out. *NEW '''MrkCan3 130 ***-- Crosshair aims 3 areas horizontally and destroys aimed floor. * TankCannon1 80 *---- Transforms your buster into a huge cannon for just 1 shot. * MachGun1 60 *---- Allows to control a battery gun with PET. *NEW ParaBomb 90 **--- When thrown bomb explodes in a 3x3 radius. * ElecTouch 100 ELEC **--- Touch enemies to electrocute. * MiniBomb 50 *---- Grants a bomb you can throw. * Mine 300 ***-- Plants a mine underground. * Sword 80 *---- Transforms arm into a cyber sword. * WideSword 80 **--- Transforms arm into a wider cyber sword. * CyberClaw 120 ***-- Grants claws as sharp as a Sharptooth. * LongClaw 120 ****- Grants even longer claws as sharp as a Sharptooth. * CyberHorns 100 ***-- Grants horns of a ThreeHorn. * BubblyGoo 40 AQUA **--- Shoots mud at enemy and blinds. * SkyPuffy 0 **--- Fills area with clouds. * TreeStar 50% **--- Recovers 50% of HP. * AirShoes 0 **--- Increases movement speed. * Area Steal 0 **--- Teleports to area desired. * Barrier 0 **--- Protects from 1 attack. Mega Class Mega Class chips are more powerful than Standard class chips which only 5 can be used per NetBattle and virus busting. These can be idenfitied with a blue border on the chip. * MegaFist 250 ****- Powerful fist with devatasting attack force. * AlimonClaw 150 ***** Grants powerful claws of the Alimon. * Earthshake 100 GROUND ***-- Cracks the ground and rises spires. * ShinyWall 0 AQUA ***-- Creates a wall of ice. * Horn Thrust 120 ****- Elongates horns and increases speed to thrust. * ThreeHorn Charge 150 ****- Charge with extraordinary power. * SpikeTail Guard 0 ****- Weilds a shield as tough as a SpikeTail. * ClubTail 50 ***-- Grants club tail to slam enemies. * Beak Missile 100 ****- Increases flight speed to impale with beak. *'FlameBreath Blast' 200 FIRE ****- Engulfs huge area in flames. * Ducky 20 AQUA ***-- Attacks with AquaBubbles and restores HP. Giga Class Giga Class chips are extremely powerful and are restricted to only one chip per NetBattle and virus busting. These can be identified with a red border on the chip. * FireWater 200 FIRE ***** Cracks the ground and floods with lava. * Alimon Rage 0 ***** Increases strength and speed tenfolds. Forbidden/Illegal Chips Net criminals wastes no time in creating original Battle Chips with numerous data to come up with powerful chips used to gain an illegal advantage against their opponents. These are the known Forbidden Chips so far. * FastBiter Lunge Velociraptors bite and paralizes enemy. * Virus Summon Call upon viruses to help summoner. Disclaimer The Battle Chip classes and some Battle Chips present in this library are from the MegaMan Battle Network series. The author of Land Before Time: Battle Network does not claim ownership over these except for original Battle Chips and classes created by himself. Land Before Time: Battle Network Battle Chip Library Category:Fan Fiction